FLight? Yes please!
by blackrose9008
Summary: A one-shot that might hopefully evolve into a series of one-shots based off the prompts of FangRai February (now FangRai Forever).


**Hi guys! I know it's been way too long since FangRai February but I've finally managed to get one of these prompts out. Hope you enjoy it. Read, review, and don't forget to check out the FangRai Forever Tumblr page for all the great prompts and prompt fills that have already been posted! I'll update this little mini-story only with one-shots from FangRai forever as the ideas come to me.**

**Hugs for all! **

**Prompt 64: Fang is sick but in denial. It rests on Lightning's shoulders to make her take care of herself.**

Yet another snore echoed through the dark room. A simple snore might not be the best way to describe it. No, this snore was more like an eighteen wheel semi-truck carrying a load of wailing Gorgonopsids to slaughter. Lightning pulled her pillow tighter around her ears and turned on her side away from the horrible noise.

Fang was sick.

It started almost a week ago. Just a runny nose. Fang had said she was fine and Lightning had believed her. Anyone who couldn't work through a runny nose was just lazy in Lightning's book.

Unfortunately when Fang came home that evening she was suffering from more than a runny nose. Her voice had become scratchy and she'd managed to get congested, too. Fang's accent was thick enough but when congested no one could ever hope to understand her. A fact Lightning discovered when she asked Fang to repeat herself for the fifth time. Fang had glared, stomped upstairs, and refused to speak for the rest of the night.

That first night was when the snoring started. Lightning had been expecting it so she simply dealt with the noise. The next morning she casually suggested that Fang take some medicine to get through the day. Bad idea. The Pulsian huntress had snarled at her and shouted in her overly congested and scratchy voice something that sounded like a Yun warrior didn't need any of those "mass produced drugs with more side effects than a Neochu's fart" because she wasn't sick.

Fang was more stubborn than anyone Lightning had ever met. If Fang said she wasn't sick, that apparently meant that she was magically not going to be sick. And so the next few days continued on in a similar fashion with Fang vehemently denying that she was sick even as became paler and paler with each passing day and lost her voice entirely for several hours at a time. Lightning had even noticed her wife shivering now and then and coughing in between the increasingly loud snores at night.

"Oomph!"

Lightning massaged her lower back to sooth the area that had just been violently kicked. That was something else that had started the night before. Fang simply couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep well and as a result Lightning had quite a few bruises that were, for once, not related to their usual more pleasurable activities.

Fang was still tossing and turning, kicking the covers off her overheated body even though Lightning knew it would be mere minutes until her shivering forced her to grope around for them again in her sleep.

The soldier let out a frustrated breath and turned onto her back, glaring at the ceiling when yet another coughing fit started. When it passed she turned her gaze on her bedmate.

Fang was sprawled out on the bed taking up the majority of it and forcing Lightning to the very edge. Her legs were spread far apart and she had flung one arm over her head as she snored like a truck again. Lightning noticed a faint sheen of sweat on the tanned skin and reached over to place her hand to Fang's forehead. Yep. She definitely had a fever now. A bad one from the feel of it.

_That's it. _Lightning decided. _Stubborn idiot's going to kill herself._ She dragged herself out of bed and down the hall to their shared office. She typed up two quick messages. One to Amodar so that she could take the rest of the week off from work. She knew he'd actually be relieved. And one to Snow. Fang and Snow had created an informal business of leading exploration parties into the wilds of Gran Pulse. Sometimes the military contracted them to lead expeditions to scout new settlements; sometimes it was just a bunch of rich people wanting an adventure. In any case, Fang would NOT be showing off her beloved homeland to anyone anytime soon.

Meanwhile back in the disease ridden bed Fang's eyes snapped open as a wave of nausea wracked her body and settled uncomfortably in her throat. She violently threw the blankets aside and raced to the bathroom, skidding the last few feet to the toilet on cactuar pajama clad knees just moments before she was forced to purge the contents of her stomach. She continued to retch until she felt hands pulling her hair back and a cool cloth on the back of her overheated neck. After one final wave of nausea Fang sagged forward and rested her pounding head against the blessedly cold porcelain. Lightning reached over and flushed the mess away.

"Light?" Fang groaned.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm sick."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "I know, Fang." She helped Fang up and back to the bed. Fang gazed at Lightning through bleary eyes as she was tucked into bed.

"I'm sorry for being so difficult."

"I know." She climbed back into bed beside Fang and gathered the other woman into a comforting embrace.

Fang struggled weakly, "Don't, Lightnin'. You'll get sick too."

"I know."

"I love you." Fang yawned.

Blue eyes met green. "I know." Lightning smiled at Fang and leaned in to capture a quick kiss from her chapped lips. "Go to sleep, Fang."

But Fang was already out like a light. The snoring began once again. Lightning just hugged Fang tighter. Even with the lack of sleep, near 100% likelihood of the same illness battling her own immune system in the very near future, and bruises from an ill and sleep-kicky wife, there wasn't anywhere Lightning would rather be. She smoothed Fang's hair away from her eyes. She'd take care of Fang and then Fang would end up taking care of her through this illness and many others like it throughout their lives.

Why?

She pressed one last kiss to Fang's forehead before letting sleep claim her.

"I love you too."

**Fluff feels good, don't it? ^_^**


End file.
